Lost Feelings
by ShikamaruFirst
Summary: Just something I've wanted to do for a while. Credit for the story goes to me and cat-luver-4-life, she's my editor xD


SF: Yello~~ Sam here w/ a new story! It's A DGM one that i've had in my

head for a long time~~~

Cat-luvr-4-Life: Oh... Joy...

SF: Oh shut up you party pooper! I've dreamt of this I know it so well!

I know the emotion! The action! The.... the... i don't know the word for it!!!

CL4L: With your vocabulary, that doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me

though is that you actually managed to get a whole sentence out...

SF: ... Oh be quiet! Your a horrible sister!

CL4L: I know. And i am quite ashamed. I can't believe that I am your sister...

SF: I can't belive it either.

CL4L: You can't believe most things. Your mind is to small to comprehend them.

SF: Or so you say!

CL4L: That is what I say actually. And so does your reportcard.

SF: I-

CL4L: Onto a more interesting topic then you saying something stupid.

SF: ...

CL4L: I would like to apologise on behalf of my idiotic sister. She has been

running around like a chicken without its head trying to figure out how to tie

her shoelaces. But luckily that isn't a problem now. She out grew them and

now has the velcrow type now. So she has finally dedicated herself to

continue writing (not that anyone reads this) so you can continue to enjoy her

'wonderful' stories.

SF: You *****! Why must you insult me so heavily!!!

CL4L: 'cause its so easily done. Your a walking insult waiting to be called on.

SF: At least I don't fall up AND down stairs!

CL4L: Of course. You don't have the skill for it.

SF: No. I have the skill not to

CL4L: Not really a skill. Most people can do that. Quite boring actually.

SF: Fuc-

CL4L: Okay then, thats all the time we have. Thanks you whoever has actually

had the patience to read through SF's rediculous ranting. I know I would have

given up already and would have thrown my computer out the window by now.

So now onto the only important part that really matters in this rant.

Disclaimer: No one here own's DGM. I'm sure SF wishes she does so I guess it

really sucks to be her. I would feel bad for all the DGM fans out there though

'cause I'm sure she would TOTALLY butcher it. So DGM fans rejoice! But

seriously, we own NOTHING! Except for the poor OC's that have been

created by SF. I feel REALLY sorry for them...

SF: I wanted to do the disclaimer!!! And don't feel sorry for the OC's! They

respect their creater very much!

CL4L: I'll let you keep on thinking that... -.-

* * *

The pain of when they left hurts me. It hurts to feel, to love. To live.

"Suzuki are you sure you want to leave, even though they left dosn't mean you

have to go find them," Sensei told me.

"I'm not leaving for them. I'm leaving becuase of them," I told her.

I know it should hurt to say I hate the ones I once loved, but I can't. I can't

feel. I don't know what to feel. Everything I knew, loved, or needed was taken

away from me. All I had was them and now they're gone. My life is gone.

As I waved goodbye to my past, thoughts of what I was giving up pased through

my head. My friends, and my home. But these things did not sway me from my

chosen path. I will go to The Order. I will become an Excorcist, and when I do,

I will finally stop clinging onto these useless things. Onto hope, desire, trust

and unessasary feelings. Although I guess I've already let my feelings go. All

that's left is to prove to those who look down on me, who belittle me, that i can

stand on my own. That I don't need burdens. That I don't need _them_.

Throwing away the thoughts, I moved onward to my destination, and to my future.

One that I can decide for myself.

I pulled the cloak around me tightly, breathing in the musty scent of home. I

would have to get rid of this later. There is no need for things like this, they will

distract me from my path, and blind my thoughts. This is what I belive.

* * *

CL4L: Who would have guess tat you could write a story and not make the person

sound mentally challanged...

SF: Your horrible. When I write i FEEL their pain, their EMOTIONS! I AM

THEM!

CL4L: I feel even more sorry for your characters...

SF: You just dont understand my artistic ability. You horrible woman.

CL4L: There has to be artistic ability to understand first...

SF: You *****

CL4L: I know. Well, now that your finally out of words. I'm heading to bed. I can't

believe that I actually let you talk me into editing this for you... Good bye and good

ridense.

SF:Adios~~~


End file.
